Dyskusja:Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Gdy kończy się nasz świat/@comment-24575162-20160811195313
CZĘŚĆ 4 Biedny Thoma, wieczny frendzone... A nawet gożej, famillyzone. O Nicole i Lor wytykają sobie wątki miłosne XD Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobrze wróży XP "Poza tym, jeszcze pomyślałby, że jest łatwowierna i szybko zapomina, chociaż sama ona nie pamiętała już czemu się na niego obraziła." - no ja w sumie tez już nie pamiętam o co im poszło XD Lor sobie coś wymyśliła i się tego trzyma, podziwiam upór xp Zdecydowanie Nicole i Lor pasują na przyjaciółki XD Skąd Sophie wytrzasnęła ZIELONE róże? Ooo, przeniosłabym się do przyszłości tylko po to by podjeść nieco ciastek :'D "W sumie to jako jedyna dbasz o nasz związek i robisz to lepiej od nas." - tak, to fakt XD Powinni ją wynająć jako pełnoetatowa naprawiaczkę związków XP "Gdy już będę prezydentem ustanowię oficjalny przepis z zakazem rozwodów. Więc gdy już was hajtnę, to odwrotu nie będzie." - bezcenne XD Jej Buford jest taki kochany XD "Widząc ją w takim stanie chłopak uświadomił sobie, że uwielbia psycholki. Poniekąd budzą w nim adrenalinę, w każdej chwili mogą odrąbać głowę. No i życie z nimi nie jest nudne." - takiego faceta ze świecą szukać :3 " Nie minęła nawet godzina od naszego zerwania, a wy już zaczynanie kręcić! " - serio nie minęła? ja mam wrażenie, że upłynął co najmniej tydzień xD Biedna Sophie musi się wstydzić za swego ucznia XP "Wzięła w dłonie bukiet, klękając na jedno kolano. - Miłości moja! Ja, Buford, - tu wskazała kwiatami na chłopaka. - Przepraszam cię za totalną głupotę, którą odwaliłem! Ale odkąd cię poznałem kolor zielony stał się symbolem miłości, stąd ten bukiet kwiatów! Więc, wybaczysz mi? Raritówna popatrzyła to na nią, to na niego, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. Sophie podniosła się, podając Bufordowi kwiaty." - ta scena po prostu rozwala systemy XD kaloryfery pękają, a ludzkie głowy eksplodują XD PIĘKNE :3 Ooo! Penny i Carl współpracują? Niecodzienne XD Kłopoty z czasoprzestrzenią? I to u Flynn-Fletcherów? A to ci nowość XP (Jak coś to sarkazm, to nie nowość, to starość, a raczej codzienność XP) "W prawdzie O.B.F.S. dysponował sprzętem typu wehikuł czasu, jednak Francis miał wątpliwości z wysyłaniem siostry w przyszłość. Obawiał się, że sobie nie poradzi." - z Franka jaki racjonalista, od dziś tak go będę nazywać Franio, Franek, Fanula :3 Miałam kota Franka ^^ "Wyślemy tam mniej ważnych ludzi. - oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się do Carl'a. - Carl, podaj mi numer do woźnych." - od kiedy to woźni są od tego? XD No ale dobra XD Będzie nieźle, czuję to w żołądku :3 "Nie bawię się ludźmi. Zazwyczaj." - genialne i dobrze powiedziane XD Kocham ją xp Oferta była hojna, że Jeremi się zgodził xP Telefony nie raz już uratowały człowieka z opresji XD Heh XD Fretka i Johny kumplami? Nie spodziewałabym się. No muszę przyznać, got nieźle pociesza c; " A Nicolę nienawidził i kochał jednocześnie." - to się nazywa ambiwalencja uczuć xp Ja osobiście czuję, że Lauren coś knuje, w sensie coś więcej niż pomoc bratu w przejęciu władzy nad światem. Obstawiam, że sama chce panować xp W końcu to twoja postać XD "Nie długo" razem pisze się Asia. Tylko nie mów, że zabijesz Thomasa? Tak się nie godzi! Oooo... Szkoda że Franio nie chce puścić Penny. Chciałabym jej spotkanie z Valmirką :3 Co jest ważniejsze? Użeranie się z Hanną? Prooszę ja ciebie Francis XP Scott rzeczowy XD Żadne niebezpieczeństwo mu nie straszne, byle hojnie płacili :D "Jej przecież też długo nie było, ale czy byłaby na tyle naiwna, by... "Nad czym ja się w ogóle zastanawiam?!" " - a już myślałam, że w ogóle nie zna siostry xD Tak przeszli! :"D Nadal szkoda, że Penny nie poszła z nimi :/ Czekam na epickie zakończenie odcinka i sezonu :"D Powodzenia!